Harry Potter's Sister
by chaz654
Summary: Harry finds out that he has a sister. You will be surprised at who it is. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling
1. Voldemort's Fall

Harry Potter's Sister  
  
Chapter 1: Voldemort's Fall  
  
A year ha passed since Harry Potter and his sister, Amanda Potter, were born. They were perfectly normal as can be babies. Except being the son and daughter of a witch and wizard. The day started out as a regular, busy morning.  
  
"He is in the newspaper again?" James Potter furiously shouted. " How does this man kill people and not care?" Lily Potter replied. "Never mind that," James said, "What are we going to do if he finds out we're here?" "Well, I don't know dear," Lily said, trying to calm him down, "but I'm sure Sirius won't mention anything to Voldemort, he is our friend, remember?" "Maybe you forgot," James said as-a-matter-of-factly, "that you let Peter hide our location now. You know how weak he is." "Well sorry," Lily said angrily, "he is bigger than you, you know." The day continued with an argument until the babies cried for attention and James realized he was ten minutes late for work. "Sorry, Lily," James said sympathetically, "I'll give you a kiss when I get back. I promise."  
  
Eight hours later, the doorbell rang. James was standing there and, glad he was done with work, gave Lily a kiss. "It's six o' clock, what took so long?" Lily said with fear in here eyes. "You know the Ministry," he said, "if you a second late they add another hour to your work." "Well you got home just in time, dinner just got out of the oven," Lily said happily. "Great!" James said. It wasn't everyday he didn't have to wait for supper. Usually he was home an hour earlier and had to find something to do to pass the time. He closed the door and headed toward the family room to get the kids and put them in their high chairs. Just then, the doorbell rang again. Barely being able to hold up the kids, he hurried to the kitchen, set them down, and headed toward the door. "The only person who knows I'm here is Peter," James thought, "but he knows not to come, Voldemort might follow him." He opened the door with a gasp and his jaw dropped. "Boo," said the hooded figure in a low, raspy voice. "LILY, QUICKLY! HIDE HARRY AND AMANDA! HE'S HERE!!!" "Oh my gosh," Lily thought, quickly grabbing the kids and running upstairs. Without thinking, she quickly ran in her room and locked the door. Suddenly, she heard a loud, long scream, sounding exactly like "JAMES!" she shouted. Too late, she knew he was dead; there was nothing she could do but run. Then, she heard, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly ran to block the door. "Here I come," she heard, followed by a cackling laughter. "Please, please, take me! Please, don't harm them! Please!" she cried. There was a sudden BANG and the door flew across the room, knocking Lily down. "Out of the way, foolish woman," he said, "or I will have to kill you too." "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she shouted, " I GUESS YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE ME, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING THEM!" "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," he said, "don't you get it? NO ONE CAN OVERCOME MY POWER!" Suddenly, Harry and Amanda could hear laughter, followed by a green light they could see through the cracks on the door, and then, an ear- piercing scream made by their very own mother. The two kids started to scream at the top of their lungs. Voldemort walked to the closet tore open the door. "Goodbye, Harry Potter," he said, followed by a laugh. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, but it didn't work. His wand just stopped and snapped in his hands. "Until next time Potter," he said, "until next time," and he fled from the scene. 


	2. The Missing Baby

1 Chapter 2: The Missing Baby  
  
With Harry, struggling to get out from underneath the clothes, Amanda just sat there, sobbing. Even though she was only a baby, she was very smart, and she knew her parents were dead. Harry, however, didn't know, and waited for his mom to come and take him out and feed him supper.  
  
Ten minutes later, Hagrid came by to pick up Harry and Amanda. So did Sirius, just hearing what happened to his best friend. They both searched the house, both looking away when they saw James lying there, dead. They heard a sudden wail from upstairs and quickly tried to find which room it came from. They finally reached Lily's room, and walked through the broke down door. They both flinched again when they saw Lily on the bed, dead also. They knew instantly, that the only place left to look was the closet. With the door already open, the only one they saw was Harry. "He must have taken her," said Sirius, "there is no other place she can be. Listen, I need you to take my motorcycle, and take Harry to a place he can stay warm, I will find Voldemort and get Amanda back." Hagrid agreed and left, sobbing. Sirius went searching for Peter. He knew if Voldemort forced him to tell where the Potter's lived, he could force him to find out where Voldemort is.  
  
When Harry was left at the Dursleys doorstep, his life was continued as a slave. Amanda, however, was still in the closet, under the clothes. Two weeks had past by, and she almost died of starvation. That day, however, someone came to inspect the house, and planned on buying it. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were very rich, but if they bought the house, they would be much, much poorer. When they went upstairs, they heard a sudden cry. The landlord immediately ran to the room it was coming from and realized it was coming from the closet. Luckily, Sirius had removed the body a week earlier or he would be scared out of his wits. The landlord dug the closet to see what it was and pulled out a baby no later than a year and a half. Mrs. Granger walked in and looked amazed. "How cute," she said, "is she yours?" "No," he replied, "I don't know who's it is. 


	3. A New Family and Home

1.1 Chapter 3: A New Family and Name  
  
Days passed and they couldn't find out who this baby was, or who her parents were. After going to many places of the state, the still didn't discover anything about her. It was getting harder and harder every day to take care of her. Amanda knew these weren't her parents, but within a month, she thought they were, due to the fact that they cared for her so much. When the month passed, the Granger still hadn't found out who she was. After several months, they finally decided to adopt her, they couldn't leave her out on the streets. Amanda never knew she would meet her brother again, without even knowing. She was a very smart kid, and she eventually got used to her new surroundings. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were proud they adopted her, and bragged about her every chance they had. They still hadn't decided on a name though, and it took around a week for them to decide. They knew she was strange, due to the facts that something exploded every single time she cried, so they tried to think of a strange name. They also wanted to choose a name that sounded intelligent, because she was very smart for her age. They name had to fit her physical characteristics too. It had to go with her extremely brown, bushy hair. Something like Julie or Samantha wouldn't work at all. Suddenly, Mrs. Granger had a idea. It was a perfect name for the baby. It fit both her personalities and physical characteristics. It was a weird and intelligent, and the best brown-haired name she could think of. "Honey, I have an idea on what we can call her," she said quietly, then, with a raise in her voice, "a GREAT name." "Well don't just stand there and babble woman! What's on your mind?" The anxiety grew very great between them. Mrs. Granger waited a few seconds to make him more anxious. Then she finally whispered, "Hermione," then, with another raise in her voice, "Hermione Granger." 


	4. Hermione's Letter

Chapter 4: Hermione's Letter  
  
Hermione lived a wonderful life from then on. Her parents never told her about her past, and never planned on it either. Hermione was an only child and very happy with that. "Hermione, do you think you would mind getting the mail?" Mr. Granger asked. "Sheesh dad," she grumbled. Someday, she snuck some of her parent's mail, if they looked interesting enough. As she looked through the mail deciding which one to take, she was mumbling to herself saying the names out loud as she saw them. "Mr. Granger.Mr. Granger.Mrs. Granger.Hermione Granger.Mr. wait what?" She stood there and stared at it. It was a regular envelope, but with a golden seal labeled Hogwarts on the back. The envelope was addressed to:  
  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
  
6 Central Drive  
  
Upstairs, Third door on the left  
  
"Well that is a weird address," she thought. As she accidentally threw the other letters on the table too far, causing them to fall off. She continued to look at the letter. "Wow," she said "dad, look at this!" "Wow indeed," he said, "well I have no way of stopping you from going, but please inform your mother about this." Of course, she agreed, and let Hermione go to Hogwarts. "Yes!" she shouted, very excited.  
  
The next few days went great for Hermione, but not so well for her parents. She found the way to Diagon Alley and bought everything she needed. She read them all in no time and already tried a few of the easy spells. Her parents forced to learn the repairing spell, so she would fix everything she broke. Her parents didn't like the fact that she would be missing her dentist appointments when she was there, they were after all, dentists. It was three days until she went to King's Cross station, and she was getting very excited. "All right!" Mr. Granger said, getting mad, "no more magic until you go to school!" "Aww.," she said, half mad and half upset. The next day, Hermione was upset she couldn't do magic, but was getting more and more excited. The day before she went to King's Cross Station was her birthday, of course. "Happy birthday dear," Mrs. Granger said, giving her a giant box. In it there was smaller and smaller boxes until it finally reached the size of her hand. It turned out to be a sneak- o-scope. "Thanks mom," she said, "but where did you get it?" "The day we went to Diagon Alley, of course." The rest of her day went fairly well. She was upset that her present wasn't as big as she thought it was, but still getting very excited. Finally, it was the day she went to the station. All that practicing would finally would finally pay off, her teachers would be very impressed. When she got there, she saw a confused boy and immediately recognized who it was. She knew about him from the Daily Prophet. Yes, even though she was only eleven, she started reading the Daily Prophet ever since she got that letter. "Mom look," she said, "it's Harry Potter!" "Who's that," she asked. "Nevermind," she said, "you wouldn't understand. She noticed the boy ask a plump woman how to get on the train. Hermione already knew though, she overheard people talking about when she was in Diagon Alley. She watched the boy run through the wall and then also ran through it. Yes, she was on her way to Hogwarts, where she would be best friends with her brother she only knew when she was a baby. 


	5. The Summary

Chapter 5: The Summary  
  
Well it has been five years since Hermione first went to King's Cross. Over the years, she has helped Harry save many lives. She still doesn't know that Harry is her brother, and she only knows him as Harry Potter, nothing more. She helped Harry stop Voldemort from getting to the Sorcerer's Stone, which would make him come back to power. She was petrified by a basilisk, in her second year, and saved another girl from dying. She discovered what was petrifying all the people, and if she hadn't, Harry might have been too late to stop Voldemort, and may have been back to power. In her third year, if it hadn't been for her signing up for all her classes, Buckbeak and Sirius may have died. Since she was able to use a Time Turner, she was able to go back in time to save Buckbeak from getting it's head chopped off, and Sirius from getting a Dementor's Kiss. Her fourth year she went to a dance with Viktor Krum, a famous Quidditch player. Rita Skeeter, a Daily Prophet journalist, had spied on her. One bad thing happened in her fourth year though, one really bad thing. She wasn't able to help Harry, and Voldemort came back to power. This year, she needed to keep an eye out for anything odd that came to her school. She was, after all, the one everyone turned to for answers. If it hadn't been for her, many people would probably die.  
  
It is her fifth year now, and she became great friends with Harry and Ron. Ron was a regular redhead, kind of like Harry. Hermione has had pains on the top of her right arm, and they had been non-stop for a few weeks. Hermione wants to figure out what these pains are, and of course her first thought was to go to Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. When she got off Hogwarts Express, she followed the group as normal, but made a slight turn about half way to their destination. She found it very creepy walking through a corridor with no source of light, and turned her walk into a run. When she got to Dumbledore, a few minutes later, she explained everything about her arm. "Well, let's have a look at it," he said. Hermione showed her his shoulder. "Very interesting," he said, "very interesting indeed." "What," she said, getting nervous, "what is it?" "Well," he said quietly, "you seem to have a scar the shape of half a circle on the top of your arm." "Oh," she said, her voice shaky. 


	6. The Scar

Chapter 6: The Scar  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore said, "I would like to see you after the Sorting, the password to my office is Cockroach Clusters. I know it's odd, but go with what you get." "Yes, Professor," Hermione said, trembling. As she was walking away, Dumbledore yelled to her, "And Hermione," he said, "be sure to bring Harry Potter." "Yes sir," she said, and walked away. She walked away, slowly and quietly, scared about her scar and what Dumbledore said. When she got to the Great Hall, she told Harry and Ron everything about her scar. Nearly Headless Nick was there, and he seemed very interested. "So he wants Harry and me to go and talk to him after the Sorting." "Wow," Harry said. Ron looked amazed also. "Quiet down everyone," Professor McGonnagol said, "please, quiet down." The Great Hall started to quiet down, "thank you, now, the Sorting will start in about five minutes, so talk amongst yourselves," she said, grinning. "Man," Ron said, "I hoped it was starting." "Why?" Hermione said, "I though you hated the Sorting." "Oh, I do!" Ron said, "And the sooner it starts, the quicker it's over, and the faster we get to eat." "Honestly," Hermione said, "everyone's a critic." "Whatever," Ron said. Just then, Fred and George Weasley walked by. They were both brothers and were very mischievous. "You guys still planning that joke shop or whatever?" Harry asked. "All ready started," said George, "were selling some stuff at school, and were going to build a shop when we graduate." "Open to both Muggles and wizards!" Fred added. "No way!" Ron said, "You can't!" "Can't shmant," said Fred, "honestly Ron, you need to take some risks in your life." "Really," George added. Fred and George were Ron's brothers. Although Ron half think they were adopted, they don't act like the other family at all. They were a couple of risk takers themselves, and didn't care what their results were, as long as it was funny. Last year they took a sip of Aging Potion so they could enter a tournament. They ended up having go to the hospital wing to get rid of the beards they grew. Of course they were a year older now, and a year smarter. They knew not to do stuff they knew they would fail at, or so they say. "Nice talking to you," Fred said, "Harry, Hermione." "Yeah," George said, "see you later." "What about me?!" Ron yelled angrily, "Wasn't it nice talking to me?!" Fred and George just sat there for a second or two, and then they both answered at the same time. "No," and they walked away, laughing. "Jerks," Ron said, looking as though he were about to explode. "Calm down Ron," Hermione said, before he got too angry, "they were just joking." "Don't be so sure," Ron said, "don't be so sure." 


	7. A Talk With Dumbledore

Chapter 7: A Talk With Dumbledore  
  
"Excuse me!" Professor McGonnagal said, "Quiet down please! QUIET DOWN!" Everyone stopped, "Thank you, now, we are to start the Sorting. Yes, here comes Professor Snape now with the Sorting Hat." Directly after Snape set the hat on the old fashioned stool, it started to say a new poem:  
  
As you can see,  
  
I am not a normal as can be  
  
The house I choose is where you go  
  
When she shouts your name, do not be slow  
  
As you put me on your head,  
  
One of these houses will be said  
  
You may belong to Slytherin,  
  
Where power you will seek  
  
Or you may go to Ravenclaw,  
  
Where you are smart but weak  
  
You may go to Gryffindor,  
  
With the brave and true  
  
Or you may go to HufflePuff  
  
Where you can find a true blue  
  
Where ever you go  
  
You should be proud  
  
Because what you don't know  
  
I won't say aloud  
  
When he was finished, everyone didn't stop clapping until Professor Snape yelled "SHUTUP!" Everything went quiet, they only started to speak when Dumbledore said "Let the feast.begin," and then hurried to his office. "Why do you think he wants me to go to?" Harry said, "Do you think it has anything to do with our scars?" "I don't know," Hermione said, "but I think it does." Before they ate they decided to go to Dumbledore's office. They didn't make a sound until they got there. "Blocking boxes," Hermione said. The gargoyle sprang to life and got out of the way. It seemed to take forever to get up the stairs, but Harry checked his watch and it said only two minutes. When they got to the top, they knocked on the door. "Come in!" Dumbledore shouted. They walked in and Harry noticed his office hadn't been decorated as it used to. Instead of pictures and other interesting things, all he saw was walls, a desk, and a bunch of floating candles. "I thought you would come before the feast," Dumbledore said, "Harry, I just discovered that Hermio" he started, but was interrupted, "I know Professor." "Oh really?" Dumbledore said, "You know about her scar and the pains she gets from it?" "Yes sir," Harry replied. "Well okay then," Dumbledore said. "Why did you want to talk to us about it?" Harry said, "Why does she have a scar that hurts too?" "Well, Hermione, you have a scar the shape of half of a circle, correct?" Dumbledore said. "Yes," Hermione quickly responded. "And Harry, you have a lightning bolt scar, right" Dumbledore questioned. "Yes," Harry said. "Well, this may not be right, but Hermione, I think you are related in a way to Harry here." Dumbledore said, Hermione gasped. "That can't be though his last name.mine.but." she started but was interrupted by Dumbledore, "Yes, I know, but if you put your scars together it forms kind of the shape of a 'P'. "How does that relate to us?" Harry said. "Well, as I was saying," Dumbledore said, "I think you two are related," then Dumbledore lowered his voice almost to a whisper, " I have a feeling that you, Hermione, is Harry Potter's long lost sister." "How can this be possible though," Hermione said, "I know my parents, and he knows his. My last name is different from his." "Yes and no," Dumbledore said, "I believe you're parents adopted you, but never told you. That is why I want you to send a letter to your mom and dad and ask them where you came from." "Yes, Professor," Hermione said. "Harry, I've never told you," Dumbledore said, "but you used to have a sister." Harry stood there for a moment, even though he heard them talking about it, he didn't really realize what he said until now. "Harry Potter," Dumbledore spoke again, "I'm sorry I never told you about it. I felt that that wasn't the time. Now, I believe it is time, and there is still more to tell you." 


	8. A New Enemy

Chapter 8: A New Enemy  
  
"Well, what else would there be?" Harry said, "I mean, you told me about my sister, how you think she is Hermione, what else can there possibly be?" "Well, a lot actually," Dumbledore said, "a lot. Do you know why I think that Hermione is your sister?" "No," Harry said, "I guess not." "Well," Dumbledore said, "it has to do with both of your scars." "You mean both of them hurting?" Hermione said, her voice still shaky. "Well yes," Dumbledore said, "and the shape that they make when you put both of them together." "You mean a 'P'?" Harry said, "But what is so interesting about that?" Then Dumbledore started to speak normal again, "Well, I believe that the P stands for Potter, but I'm not sure. I need you both to stay close to each other in case something happens. Harry, do you remember when Voldemort took your blood and made himself able to touch your skin without being hurt?" "Yes," Harry replied, quietly. "Well," Dumbledore said, "he would get hurt if he touched Hermione's skin." "But we both have the same blood I thought," Harry said, "How would it make a difference?" "Ah," Dumbledore said, "I was hoping you would say that. You see, I may need to use Muggle technology to explain." Then, Dumbledore shouted, "Accio battery!" Of course within a minute, a battery came flying through the window at an amazing speed and right into Dumbledore's hand. "Please, both of you, come stand next to me," Dumbledore said. They both hoped he wasn't about to do what they thought he was going to do. "Now, I know this may be an embarrassing state, but Harry, would you please put your forehead next to Hermione's right arm?" Of course, he did, slightly embarrassed. "This may sting a little bit for both of you." Dumbledore said, then put the battery between Harry's head and Hermione arm. The battery made a bright blue light, and sent a zap to his head and her arm. "Exactly as I suspected," Dumbledore said, "you two's blood have opposite charges, making Voldemort immortal to Harry, but die instantly if he touches Hermione." "Well," Hermione said, "I guess we will work on a plan to destroy Voldemort. Anything else?" "Yes," Dumbledore said, "Harry, you and Hermione have a secret enemy." "You mean there is someone else besides Voldemort?" Harry said. "Yes, her name is Sequia, and she is very powerful. She was conquering about the same time as Voldemort. She tried to kill you Hermione, but failed before Voldemort failed to kill Harry. I believe that the reason your scar is hurting, Hermione, is because she is trying to come back to power. The Daily Prophet says she already escaped from Azkaban. Hermione, you need to watch out for Sequia, and Harry, you need to watch out for Voldemort. I have a feeling that they are joining forces and are going to try and kill you both." "Oh," both Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Neither of them knew they would be challenged by Voldemort much sooner than Sequia, who would fight them later in the year. "So we had an enemy that escaped from Azkaban? How? Harry said. "I would imagine the same way as Sirius. Must have seen him and gotten an idea. I must warn you. I think that them joining forces will make them more powerful than ever before. Now that Voldemort has Harry's blood, somehow, you two's powers switched. I'd imagine it happened when Hermione kissed you on the cheek before you got on the train last summer." "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Hermione shouted. "I do have a window," Dumbledore said, pointing to his window. "How would that make our blood powers switch?" Harry asked. "That," Dumbledore said, "is a mystery. But since Hermione kissed you after Voldemort took your blood, that makes him immortal to her, but harmed by touching you." "And I expect that Sequia is able to be harmed by Hermione. Now I need you two to go to your dormitories, it is nearly ten o' clock." They both left and were very quiet on the way to their rooms too. "See you later," Harry said. "See you, Hermione replied, going up to her room. 


	9. Change

The next morning they woke up, greeted each other, and went to their classes. At lunch everyone was there besides Hermione. "Hey Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron asked. "In the owlery sending a letter to her parents," Harry replied, "Why do you want to know?" "No reason, it's just that she's here everyday, but not today, I guess I just got…kinda…worried…" Long silence. Harry gave Ron a weird look, confused at what he was saying. "Whatever," Harry said. As they were finishing eating, Hermione walked in. "Hey guys," Hermione said. "Hey, Hermione," "Hey," they said. "Hey guys?" Hermione said, "I've been wondering, what do you think the sorting hat meant when he said "because what you do not know, I will not say aloud,"? Harry, do you think it has to do with…us?" "What do you mean "us" "Ron butted in. "Dumbledore thinks we're brother and sister," Harry said. "What?!" Ron shouted, "You guys can't be brother and sister!" Just then, everything went silent. The three looked around as it seemed all the attention was drawn toward them. It was only quiet for a little while though, just until Fred and George figured this was the most perfect times to pull one of their pranks. "Ladies and gentlemen," Fred said, drawing the attention toward them. As they continued, the trio slowly walked out of the dining hall and went to their common room. "What do you mean you guys are brother and sister?" Ron asked. "Listen, we'll explain later, we gotta go to our classes," Hermione said.  
  
During lunch, Hermione was gone again. Eventually she showed up, about five minutes before the bell rang. "Where've you been?" Harry asked. "Talking with Professor Trelawney," Hermione said, "after school Harry, we need to talk." And they went off to their classes.  
  
After school they went to their common room. "Professor Trelawney said something different was going to happen, and it will be bad at first, but good in the end," Hermione said, trying to get it all in one breath. "Did she say what it was?" Harry asked. "No," Hermione said. "Well, I guess I will have to find out ," Harry said, "I gotta go practice for Quidditch, see you later." "Bye," Harry replied.  
  
"Where's Wood?" Harry asked George, noticing their captain was missing. "Oh yeah!" George replied, "He said you had to be coach for the first game, and the practices before it." "What?" Harry asked, "Why?!" "He went on vacation, all seventh years are allowed to take a quarter of the school year off, and he decided it to be the first one," Fred butted in. "But I don't know any plays!" Harry said. "Make some up," George said, "it can't be that hard." "I'll be right back, I have to go talk to Hermione," Harry said, running inside. "Wait!" Fred shouted to him, "Can I be captain for this session?" "Sure," Harry shouted back. He ran inside, realizing that letting Fred be captain was a bad idea. 


	10. Senses

Chapter 10  
  
Senses  
  
Harry burst into the building, thinking of which teacher to go to. "I don't was to go to Trelawney," he thought, "She's the one that got me into this mess. I don't want to go to McGonagall, she'll probably take away points after I complain about it."  
  
He thought of every teacher, including Dumbledore, and got to how he would either lose points for his house, or lose respect from his teachers. But one of his teachers came to mind, and he couldn't think of any flaw in talking to this teacher. The teachers respect for him was already gone, and Harry was sure he was sick of taking away points from him, the only teacher he could think of was.Snape.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was her Transfiguration class, answering all the questions as normal, when she felt something, but not something touch her, it was a sense, like she had a sixth sense. "Professir McGonagall?" Hermione said. "Yes Miss Granger?" McGonagall replied. "Can I please go see Professor Snape? It's about my brother." Silence. Not one thing could be heard, not one. McGonagall closed her eyes, "stupid girl, why don't you go blab on how it's Harry Potter," she thought, and then said "Yes, go." Hermione left the room, slowly, noticing everyone looking at her as she left. When she got out the door, she broke into a run.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry started to run, he figured the sooner he got there, the sooner he would be done with Snape. He kept running.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione had been running for thirty seconds now, she was coming up to a wall in five, ten seconds maybe. She kept getting closer.closer.then, she felt it again, and skidded to a stop.  
  
~*~  
  
He shuddered and skidded to a halt, the same time that Hermione did, they stopped right in front of each other. "Too weird," Harry said. "Yeah," Hermione replied. Then they both continued to run, the both knew where the other one was going.  
  
Crash! One of the standing knights behind them fell. "Peeves," they both said at the same time, and they both ran as fast as they could. The knights kept crashing down behind them, getting closer and closer and closer to falling down right on top of them. Fifty more feet maybe, and they would be home free. Twenty-five feet. Fifteen. The door was so close now, Harry dived, and opened the door. Hermione ran in. Peeves knocked over a knight making it almost land on Harry, but he just barely got out of the way.  
  
He went inside and there were Hermione, Snape, Trelawney, and Dumbledore. 


	11. Hes in Hogwarts Grounds

Chapter 11  
  
He's in Hogwarts Grounds  
  
The three teachers and Hermione were looking at him. "We thought you two would be here," Dumbledore said, "but we would still like to know why you are here," he added.  
  
Harry told his story, how he was supposed to be captain of the team for a while, how Snape was the only person he could think of to go to, how he felt something and stopped right in front of Hermione, and how Peeves knocked down all the knights. After his story, Dumbledore then said "And your story Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione then told what happened with her. She told how she got a feeling and sensed that she should go to Snapes office to meet her brother, how she accidentally blabbed on how she had a brother, how she sensed she should stop, just before she ran into Harry, and she also explained what happened with Peeves.  
  
Then, Dumbledore said "We have some more news for you. Some good, some bad." Hermione and Harry looked at each other nervously. "The good," Dumbledore said, "is that after what you two just explained, your senses and everything, I think you two may have a sixth sense. A sense where you can feel when either of you are in any trouble or danger. That's what you sensed when you just about ran into each other, both of you were in danger, and could have gotten hurt. Another good thing is about Hermione. Harry, I'm not so sure you have this, but Hermione, I think you can tell where Harry is headed to, but only if he is going to a place he is scared of, or doesn't want to go to."  
  
Dumbledore said this with a smile, and looked at Snape. Snape just chuckled. That was the first time in their lives that they have heard Snape laugh, ever.  
  
"But that's not just to know where he's going, I believe that it's a sign for you to go to the same place. I think that's what brought you here. But," Dumbledore said, quickly changing the look on his face from smiling to fear, and changing his tone to a nervous tone, "the bad news is about Voldemort." Harry and Hermione again looked at each other nervously. "We believe he is in Hogwarts grounds. And I personally believe that that wasn't Peeves trying to harm you, I believe that was Voldemorts magic. I think he bewitched them to fall whenever you ran by them. Luckily you were running though, otherwise I don't think you would have made it."  
  
Snape was no longer smiling at what Dumbledore said a while ago, he now had a serious face that made it actually look like he cared.  
  
"I think it's time that you two left," Trelawney said, eyeing them both. Without a doubt, they both headed towards the door in an instant. "Oh, and Potter," Snape said, "Ten points to Gryffindor, for fearing me." he laughed. Harry was both mad and happy at the same time. And five points to each of you," Dumbledore added, "for listening gracefully, even though I know you didn't like some of the information."  
  
Harry and Hermione left. In Harry's mind thousands of thoughts were going through his head but one surfaced, "That was the first time Snape had ever given points to Gryffindor because of me."  
  
Hermione on the other hand, was looking around waiting for something else to fall on her as she walked by it. 


	12. Halloween Night

Chapter 12  
  
Halloween Night  
  
Everything went the way Harry expected it. People were threatening him on how he had better do a good job at coaching. Others, including Malfoy, had made fun of him because of it. Only two students had congratulated him, other than the team, and those two were Ron and Hermione. Also, every time Snape passed by him he chuckled. But that little chuckle then turned into and evil smile, and then he would walk off, like the snob he was.  
  
Hermione also got what she expected. Almost everyone in the school kept coming up to her and asking all sorts of questions about her brother: "Who is he; How old is he; Does he go to this school; and some asked is he available?" She didn't answer any of them though; she didn't want to give away any more information than what she already had. She did think it was funny though, that she would know when Harry was scared to go somewhere, but she wondered why none of her senses worked before this year.  
  
They both tried to act as normal as possible around each other. They felt like the whole school knew they were brother and sister.  
  
~*~  
  
It eventually got around to Halloween. Jack-O-Lanterns were flying, and there was no school that day. Harry scheduled practice after lunch, and Hermione and her friends were planning to go and watch them.  
  
~*~  
  
After lunch, the only viewers weren't just Hermione and her friends; mostly all the Gryffindors were in the stands to watch how they had been doing. Harry was nervous, he knew why they came. This was the last practice before the Gryffindors first game, and the Gryffindors wanted to decide whether the team was good enough or not.  
  
But after they had started practice, Harry had discovered that they weren't all that bad. The Chasers never dropped the Quaffle, the new Keeper was blocking the Quaffle every time one of the team members threw it, the twins were hacking away at the bludgers, not hitting one person on the team, and Harry caught the Snitch within the first three minutes of practice.  
  
The crowd was pleased. After finally being able to breather again, they slowly left the stadium. The team also quit after a few more practice rounds, Harry thought that they were good enough.  
  
By the time that everyone had left the stadium, it was time for supper. Everyone sat down at the table and watched the food blossom right in front of them. They all began to eat, not knowing what was about to happen. 


	13. An Unexpected Attack

Chapter 13  
  
An Unexpected Attack  
  
BOOM! Both the doors exploded open. In came three Death Eaters, a man with a silver hand, and a man cloaked in purple. Each of the Death Eaters wore a blue cloak, and you couldn't see any of their faces. The man with a silver hand was wearing a black cloak, and stayed in front, as if he were protecting the man dressed in purple. They all moved swiftly to the front table.  
  
There was silence in the room. Harry was scared, he knew who they were. He recognized the hand as Wormtail's hand, after Voldemort made it for him last summer. He knew the three in back were Death Eaters, because he saw Draco Malfoy smirk at the one in the middle, who Harry suspected was Dracos father. Harry thought the one dressed in purple was Voldemort, but he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"Stop!" Dumbledore demanded, "What is your business here?" Wormtail spoke. "We just want to do one thing," he said, "attack." Harry couldn't take it anymore; he got up, noticing Hermione stand up with him. "Don't be a hero Potter," Wormtail said. Then, the three Weasley brothers stood up, along with Lee Jordan. "Oh look," Wormtail said, "his friends came to help him. Attack him, the little nervous on." Within a second the middle Death Eater walked up, "Imperio!" he shouted. The Death Eater mad Ron do several pretty embarrassing things.  
  
Then, Everyone stood up, except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The Death Eaters noticed this rather quickly and started walking back. "Do you really think that you can fight all of us?" Dumbledore said, standing up. The rest of the teachers stood up also, and took their wands out of their pockets. Dumbledore stared at Wormtail.  
  
"Yes," Wormtail said, "but we may need some reinforcements." Then, in came twelve other Death Eaters, all with their wands out. All the kids got their wands out also, getting ready to attack. "You have courageous kids, Dumbledore," the man dressed in purple said, "but are they brave enough to fight me?" He took off his hood, but he wasn't Voldemort, he was the person everyone lest suspected, Mad-Eye Moody. Some of the kids turned, deciding to battle one of the Death Eaters instead. "Maybe, maybe not," Dumbledore said, "but I know that each of these teachers are plenty willing to."  
  
Then, the battle began. Everyone started to cast curses left and right, besides the teachers. Kids were literally been blown away by Wormtails hand, some kids were hopping around on one leg, punching themselves in their face, some were on the ground twitching, and there were even a few frogs hopping around here and there. But overall the kids were winning. The Death Eaters were falling one by one.  
  
Then, the teachers joined in. Half of them went for Wormtail, and the other half, including Dumbledore, went for Moody. They were down in an instant; the teachers were too strong for them. Dumbledore trusted that the kids could take the Death Eaters, so he commanded the teachers to stop.  
  
The kids of course blew away all of them, but some the kids were hurt pretty bad. Voldemorts followers apparated, before the kids finished them off.  
  
The kids who weren't hurt celebrated, while the teachers rushed the rest to the hospital wing.  
  
But Harry and Hermione weren't fixed on celebrating or rushing kids to the hospital wing. They were both wondering how Voldemorts followers apparated, because they both knew that you can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts grounds. 


End file.
